Mentalist Episode Tag: Little Red Corvette, 5x12
by Donnamour1969
Summary: In light of the Volker case, Lisbon and Jane understand each other much better. Spoilers, 4x12. Friendship/comfort.


A/N: So I was disappointed in the episode on some levels. The first half, I felt was wasted to some extent. I wanted more scenes between Jane and Volker. More commiseration between Jane and Lisbon, although I enjoyed the few nice scenes we did get. Once again, five or ten minutes more might have gone a long way. It ended far too abruptly for me. So, here is what I would have written…

**Episode Tag: Little Red Corvette, 5x12**

Of course, Tommy Volker lawyered up quickly, once his gunshot wound was seen to, so Lisbon didn't get the satisfaction of questioning him without an attorney present. He of course clung to the Fifth Amendment and clammed up completely in the interrogation room, merely glaring at the woman who had brought him down—both literally and figuratively—as she attempted to no avail to garner a confession.

But when Jane brought back Marvin Pettigrew and his mother to HQ, Marvin gave Ardilles all he needed to throw the book at Tommy Volker, and for Lisbon, that was enough.

Lisbon sat in her office on the couch that Jane had bought her, leaning back against the cushioned seat, a tired smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She heard Jane come in, but didn't open her eyes.

"I guess I don't have to ask how _you're_ feeling," he said softly, a smile in his own voice. He remembered that day when he thought he'd finally killed Red John. Oh, he knew how she was feeling all right.

"It was a good day," she said simply.

"Indeed," he replied.

Jane was genuinely happy for her, but he made himself push down the envy he felt to the very bottom of his heart. They'd saved a kid. They'd caught a murderer. This _was_ a good day. Someday, perhaps he'd be lucky enough to know what this kind of justice felt like.

Lisbon opened her eyes, her smile widening at the sight of him. He had brought them both tea. She sat up and took hers from his hand, gesturing that he join her on the couch.

"Thank you," she said, and he knew she didn't mean just for the tea.

"This was your case, Lisbon, from start to finish. Your instincts. You were very brave to pursue this."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Her eyes were shining now with unshed tears, and a wave of pride washed over Jane.

"We make a good team," he conceded.

They sipped their tea in silence, both of them immersed in thoughts of what the case had meant to them. A mother had her little boy back—there again was Jane's shameful flash of envy—but he knew that for Lisbon, this was the culmination of weeks of police work. Of course, it had obviously been more than that. She'd made getting this man her mission in life. He understood very well how _that_ felt.

He watched with a tinge of disappointment as her joy suddenly dimmed. She set her teacup on the table and turned to look at him straight on.

"But I did things, Jane. Crossed lines…"

"Yes," he nodded. "Was it worth it?"

She hesitated, sidestepping the question. "I lied. I _blackmailed_, for God's sake. Accused judges-"

"Was it worth it?" he asked again.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Dear God, yes it was."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes." No hesitation this time.

"Then don't think about it anymore. Laws are meant to stop bad people from doing bad things, Lisbon. You aren't a bad person. Far from it. _Far, far_ from it."

For the first time since she'd met him, she fully understood him. She had been pursuing Volker because she thought she owed a dead woman justice. She had made a promise that Volker had taken from her, and so it had become personal. But what if Volker had killed one of her brothers, or God forbid, a child? Annabeth? She knew without a doubt that Volker would be dead right now, a bullet in the bastard's head rather than in his shoulder.

She swallowed against the tightness in her throat, as she looked at Jane now in a completely new light. _I understand you. I get it._

His eyes widened at what he saw in hers, his uncanny ability to discern her thoughts making the words unnecessary. She reached out a small hand and touched his arm.

"You aren't a bad person either," she said gently.

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny it, but if he did, he would be sanctioning her own self-loathing. He certainly didn't want to have that in common with her.

"Thank you, Lisbon," he said instead.

"Someday…" she began.

Jane nodded, summoning up a melancholy grin. "Someday…"

She squeezed his forearm lightly, and smiled back at him with complete empathy. She picked up her tea and they drank again in silence.

A/N: So, this was the scene I longed for. Some acknowledgement of what it all meant. I suppose we are all smart enough to see the parallels here, but still, it would have been nice. That's what tags are for, I suppose. Thanks for reading!


End file.
